User blog:SkyEagle/Skyeagle's official leave
Hello, my name is Skyeagle. A lot of you may not even have known me, due to my inactiveness in the past few months. (In fact, it's been over a year since I have last been active, but nvm) I'm now here to announce that I'll leave the Cytus & other rhythm games community indefinitely. I downloaded cytus during the iOS free download in Dec 2013, and started playing the game in March 2014. As my first rhythm game ever played, Cytus has been around me for two years and a half now. I joined editing this wiki at around April to May 2014, as an anonymous editor. Later I registered myself in this wiki, and renamed as Skyeagle afterwards. Skyeagle has been my nickname in most games ever since. Sometime around the summer vacation of 2014, WheatyTruffles started the first user-created challenge page, Cytus Showdown. I joined publishing challenges after that. Mines were TP challenges (and it was quite challenging at that time as most players even have trouble in MM-ing lv7 songs) but somehow discontinued because of the workload at school. The first ever Cytus World Championship, CWC (not to be confused with this year's world championship), was held in Dec 2014, lasting a week in length. I still remember that the last and the most difficult song in that year's competition was Codename : Zero. Because of the competition, I retried the song for like a million times and after about one and a half hour, finally got a MM on it. (GZJ swore to kill me on that XD) At that time, it was fun to talk with people in the community, either about the game itself or something else. Near the end of 2014, I set up my Skyeagle FB account (which is not my personal account. You'll never find my true self. -evil laughs-) This allows me to communicate better with everyone, and even organise something like the CWC2016 afterwards. (However I am still too lazy to use a proper avatar lol) Credits to JCEXE, we got a web-based cytus chart simulator, Project Thrinos (now Pctyx, you can find it in the Cytus Fanon Wiki). I have been one of the earliest cytus fanmade chart makers, and my first Magnolia chart has reached a view count of over 37,000 as of Sep 2016 (although it is actually a "crap" chart). Nowadays fanmade charts of cytus is basically everywhere on youtube, and many of them are of good quality. Starting 2015, my skills have improved a lot, having MM-ed L2 ~Ascension~ (Act 1) and TP100-ing a whole bunch of songs, including some lv9 ones. However, I did not find the happiness that we once shared in the cytus community. To be honest, it is fun to play a game, but must it be a competition on who becomes the strongest player? Yet I still put a lot of time into the game itself. Until July 2015. To be honest, starting from that time onwards, my life has been extremely busy, and I simply cannot spend too much time on the cytus community. I had been on a "very long" hiatus from Sep 2015 to Jan 2016. I still play the game from time to time, but not as frequent as before. I have returned to the cytus community in late Jan 2016. Things have changed a lot since I left. New top tier players, new faces in the wiki, monthly meetings, Discord to replace the wiki chat, CWC2015, etc. And Cytus 9.0. The launching of Chapter L caused quite a chaos within the community. While many complained that although the charts are not really "unplayable" it's quite unreasonable to use such a slow scan line speed and closely packed notes, others predicted that it would push cytus players to a higher limit (after L2B's multiple kills in 2015). The update of ver. 9.1 included new "improved" charts. I actually bought the chapter because of the music, but the controversial issue is still not solved, whether Rayark should produce more difficult charts like in Chapter L or back to the original difficulty range with quality charts, as in updates 6.0 ~ 8.0. I stand on the latter's side. However Rayark gave us a clear message in Cytus 10.0. They told us that they have abandoned Cytus. The game that brought about their rise as a big-name game producer globally today. The update is far worse than a disappointment. They're telling us that they would like to add a whole bunch of RAC songs in newer games like Deemo and VOEZ, while they do not care about Cytus and end the game with a lame update with a few hidden songs and a chapter of off-beat charts. Well, and an even harder chart of Freedom Dive which is basically considered "cancer" in fanmade chart makers' eyes. They say they'll have Cytus II. However I don't trust Rayark anymore. A company abandoning their roots is not trustworthy anymore, at least from my point of view. Another reason that I'm leaving the community is that I am having a change in my life. A few days later I'm setting off to the UK (for study), and I hope to start a new life there. Over the past two and a half years, I have changed a lot (in my real life) and I could not afford to spend too much time with you guys. Sorry for that. I can't say that I'll never come back to here, but most likely you won't see me again. Thanks for bringing me onto this journey, having made acquaintances with you all in all these years. And once again, thanks for reading this super long article. You can ask whatever questions if you want on this blog and I'll try to answer you, provided that I haven't left yet. (i.e. this is also a Q&A blog) Skyeagle 26 September 2016 Category:Blog posts